


Not a Stranger to Madness

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, they both live because the writer said so so i’m going with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will and Hannibal survive their cliff diving test of fate and make their escape.The decide how their affair will begin as the sail away from their old lives.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, hannibal lecter/bedelia du maurier (mentioned), will graham/molly hopper (mentioned)
Kudos: 35





	Not a Stranger to Madness

As sure as Will could be, they had survived their test of fate. Though for him, death had never been as definite as it was for most.

The sail warping in the wind sounded like the air that rushed past his ears and he and Hannibal fell. Even while he felt everything so clearly, from the breeze against his face to the sound of Hannibal breathing from the other side of the boat, he could still imagine the whole scene slipping through his fingers like the water of the inky black sea that his hand was dipped in. 

The moonlight was enough to cast a soft glow on his skin but not enough to show his reflection in the water but the feeling of Hannibal’s gaze on the back of his neck gave him enough reassurance that he was really there.

Will heard the boards of the boat creek as Hannibal took a step towards him and took a seat next to the curly haired man. “What are you thinking about?” He asked, an expected question from a psychiatrist.

“Do you not already know?” Will said bluntly, not doubting that that man could read him like a picture book.

“Partially,” he locked eyes with Will, “you are far more of mystery to me than you give yourself credit for.”

“You’ve proven otherwise.” 

The pair sat in silence, their gaze unwavering as they listened to the small waves crash against the side of the boat with gentle clicks. Hannibal lifted a steady hand and placed it on Will’s cheek, cupping his jaw. Will’s stomach twisted, he was no stranger to this gesture but he found it never ended well for him, but he couldn’t help but melt into the fingertips cradling his face.  _ Vulnerability. _

Hannibal’s fingers started traveling lower, tracing his jaw then softly grazing the side of his neck. His gaze followed his fingertips as if he was trying to commit each small curve of Will’s neck to memory. Will tried to fight the shiver that made his way up his spine as he felt a hand slip below his collar and brush his collar bone. 

They both stayed quiet and Will seemed to have frozen, waiting to see what Hannibal would do next. Which was to lean forward and gently kiss the crook of Will’s jaw near his ear. His eyes fluttered shut as Hannibal’s lips moved lower, his teeth even softly grazing the skin near his adam’s apple.  _ A stark reminder of what he was capable of. _

“I’ve always thought you were beautiful,” Hannibal’s words dripped off his tongue and landed as if they were a threat. Will had to laugh softly at the complexity of that statement. 

Hannibal leaned back to examine Will’s face to read his thoughts but before he could do anything else Will yanked him toward him by his shirt collar, pulling him into a strong kiss, teeth clicking together on impact. Hannibal placed a hand on Will’s chest, pushing him against the floor of the boat and climbed on top of him, slotting himself between his legs, readjusting their lips and finding a rhythm that seemed to match the rocking of the boat. 

Will stopped his hand from grasping the back of Hannibal’s shirt and when he momentarily broke from the kiss and brought it up to loosely grip around the older man’s throat. He looked into Hannibal’s eyes and while they were still calculating they also held something burning behind them, and it truly satisfied Will to know that he was the cause of that fire.

Inspired by that heat, Will pinned one of Hannibal’s legs with his and flipped him over, now pinning him against the wood, his hand still wrapped around his throat. And for what might have been the first time, Will saw a look of shock on Hannibal’s face. A look that was accompanied by a small smirk.

Will wasn’t cutting off any air or blood supply but he could still feel Hannibal’s rising heartbeat in his fingertips and his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, and Will felt a small lick of power. A feeling that shot right to his crotch and reminded him of what he wanted. 

He leaned up, his hands leaving the killer’s neck and making their way down to his belt and hastily unbuckled it. He felt a strong hand run through his hair as he unzipped his pants and looked up to see Hannibal propped up on his elbow to watch him. 

As Will took Hannibal’s cock out of his boxers he considered trying to tease him but the grip on his hair told him he probably shouldn’t. That didn’t stop him from taking only the head between his lips and licking across the tip which elicited a sharp breath from the man he was sucking off. As Will dropped his head lower and his lips stretched around more of Hannibal he felt the grip on his hair tightened and he all but moaned at the feeling of the sharp yank he received when he hit the base. 

He started bobbing his head slowly, picking up pace as he heard the small gasp coming from the man that was so famous for keeping his composure. He felt incredibly proud of himself for making him come undone and after he heard the whispered “fuck” he had to take out his own dick that was pressing against the zipper of his jeans a stroke himself in time with Hannibal. 

Hannibal’s hips jutted up and Will took that as a sign that he was close, he sped up his hand desperately trying to get himself off as he did Hannibal. 

Suddenly Hannibal froze and pulled Will down as he came into mouth. Will finished a second later into his own hand and the sounds all around them flooded back into Will’s ears as he seemed to have blocked them out as soon as things started getting heavy, so focused on the sounds of Hannibal’s ecstasy.

Will fixed himself and dunked his hand in the water to clean it off and took a seat next to Hannibal who had fixed himself up too and was leaning against the side of the boat with his eyes closed.

Hannibal smiled softly, “What do you think you will tell your wife?”

Will raised an eyebrow, “What are you gonna tell yours?”

Hannibal leaned forward, “Bedelia knows exactly what I am like, she had no expectation of me really coming back home. Can you say the same for Molly?”

Will didn’t respond, just placing his arms on his knee and leaning against them. “And Alana?”

“I assume she’ll take over your roll and try to understand our actions,” His accent became a bit heavy as he spoke, “She is not as alien to madness as she likes to believe she is.”

“She married into it”

Hannibal chuckled, leaning over and tucking his forehead into the crook of Will’s neck. Will wrapped his arms around the man’s back and they sat there quietly and comfortably. 

Neither of them expected to get any sleep that night so that would be as much peace as they would reach for now.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first Hannibal fic, i just finished the show and it’s consumed my  
> life so


End file.
